


Slimy Amphibian

by Omo_Ji



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Slow Burn, i just needed to get this out of my head, sass to france and back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omo_Ji/pseuds/Omo_Ji
Summary: What if you can save them all? Save him most importantly, is it worth the risk.Would you go against your family to do whats right?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Newt to live dammit. 
> 
> So I did it. 
> 
> I made him live.
> 
> I did this as a one shot. 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> //This was not edited//
> 
> EDIT: Editing and making into chapters.

“Okay, now step forward,” this new doctor says.

This is the 4th doctor they've issued for you this week alone. You didn't cooperate with any of them. They weren't your doctor. He's was on leave from his duties here, as he had other matters to attend to. You would do everything you could to wait for Doctor Kim.

So you refused to be attended to by anyone else, to their dismay. Treatment was postponed usually, although this time it resumed.

Your life was complicated.

You made your life complicated.

You've always been stubborn with a tad bit of reason which you got from your father, opinionated and quick to anger were much like your mother. That's all your cousin would tell you. 

Short, small and wild were all your own. Something else he'd kindly remind you of as he stood over you.

You hardly looked anything like your cousin. Thomas was light, dusted with a slight tan, you were coffee with too much creamer. Where he was kind and tall, you had more of a tendency to be blunt. Your naturally wavy curls just solidified your diversity. The only physical thing you had going for you both were your light brown eyes. He was now your only living relative.

You had nothing to do with WICKED as your late parents or Thomas did. Besides being their (un)willing test subject. Something about your blood was different. It didn't exactly stop the virus-like they wanted, but it did something even Thomas's blood couldn't, it reversed the side effects without synthesis. With very little of your blood in someone's system, your antibodies killed off the Flare rapidly, the only niche was they had to be well into their disease for it to work but not too far gone either. Goldie Lock Window, as Kim explained, trying to make a joke.

Which came to light once you started testing at the age of ten. Something only your doctor knew about, which he kept a secret coming to care for you after years of being your prime caretaker. 

So as you frustrated this new doctor so far past her limit, safety was not a concern. You had things set in place by Doctor Kim, so therefore no one would ever find out not even Thomas.

So when this doctor had actually caught and forcibly sedated you, there was no fear, only pure unadulterated fury. ‘Oh fuck me.’ It still hurts having a needle jammed into you. 

Long before today when they decided you were old enough to undergo ‘observations’, your doctor knew your days would have been marked if they have known the truth about you. So every time he had to do labs he diluted everything with a solution. Therefore your results were compromised. Keeping you alive another day. He told you to never tell anyone. Not even Thomas.

Your immunity was so strong Kim even went as far as to formulate small capsules you took daily in case someone else had to run a test on you. The pills did the same thing as the solution. Rendered your blood useless but only for a short term as it metabolised all foreign bodies quickly.

Knowing this precaution was in place you dreamed of all the ways this new doctor would meet her end. That gloating thought is what rendered you useless to the attack. 

Growing up you did as WICKED said just so you could be near your only living family, but you pushed to whatever limits you could. Not that Thomas cared the same way. The older he became the less you saw of Tommy. None of the other teens trusted you there just for the fact that he was your relative, you were given too much freedom and privileges for their liking.

Even if it felt like months since you've seen him.

Obviously, you being a prisoner like them was oh so different.

Everything finally went black as the got you strapped it a medical bed. The last thing you remember was the slight pinch in your arm as she drew blood.

Being 16 sucked.


	2. Chapter Two

Once the medicine started to release you from it grips, you realised you were being escorted. To where? You’d find out once you could pick up your head. When you fully came to much later that day, it was dinner time, you had lost most of a day to that damn doctor. If you were any of the other kids you'd be left without dinner, but with your special treatment, you were escorted personally to the dining hall, translating to no group of kids for you to hang out with. Ever.

With a brisk knock on your door, the guards didn't even wait more than a second before they just opened the door. No words are spoken you were to follow them, quietly they preferred. Stretching out your sleeping muscles, you back bend into place outside the door. You loved annoying the guards.

As one closed your door the other began to take off ahead of you. 

“So what for dinner tonight guys?” They said nothing. “I bet you guys get actual fruit, don't cha? Your slightly tinged blue lips say otherwise unless you're dying of asphyxiation or poisoning?” Still nothing but a single misstep, giving you the answer you needed. 

“Come on, you know sharing is…” and you don't finish that sentence as you see Thomas had come back from the maze, somewhere you never been. He recognized you immediately to everyone's surprise as you passed each other in the hallway.

“Wein?” 

“Toms? Wait! Thomas!” By now the guards grabbed your arms and dragged you towards the dining hall.

“Calm down, I’ll see you later,” Thomas replied as he was going in the opposite direction.

Turning your attention back to the guards, you shake yourself free from them. “Unhand me you swine, I have perfectly fine legs!” Making one of the guards choke back a cough. You walked through the dining hall and grabbed the bare minimum amount of food. Sitting in your usual spot.

‘Those kids came back, Thomas came back…?’ To your very limited and isolated knowledge of this place, no one comes back. You looked around the room wondering if any of the other kids have been to the maze before. After meeting a few of their cold stares, you honestly didn't care.

You didn't see Thomas that day. When you were escorted back to your room you learned your doctor was never coming back, as they stripped his name off your door charts and put in the bitches name. They told you that the flare got him. They lied you knew it and they knew it.

As a few days pass by you were finally allowed to see your cousin, but it came with the price of complying to Dr. Bitch and her love of needles. Finally giving in for multiple days, Thomas walked through the bay doors.

His weak smile was the first thing to bring you joy in five days, not even the fruit you bribed off the guards compared. “So, I heard you still give everyone hell.” He broke the silence once he stood in front of you.

“Come here, asshole.” You stand weakly hugging him with what was left of your strength, the doctor drew more blood than usual. Probably more than what was permitted.

As Thomas had his arms around you, you finally felt safe, you passed out.

When you came to a whole day had passed, and your bitchy friend was suspended, probably Tommy’s doing.

After dinner was brought to you, by none other than Thomas. Seeing no guards around he tells you of the plan. His group’s plan to break free was shit at first. Therefore you gave him all the details he'd need, so when night came and they went on the run, you were there with him the rest of the day after you grabbed the picture of your family and a few things. You left without a second thought joining his band of misfits.

Running away with him that fateful day, changed your whole world. Everything you knew seemed minuscule in that very moment.

That was also the day you met a very annoying lizard. Who never kept his opinions to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so using the movie as the base stock, but going so off on its own tangent.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my fuel to keep going faster.


End file.
